A Little Scotch, A Little Talk
by Marymel
Summary: Brass and Catherine talk after the case of a murder in a biker bar. Spoilers for season 9 episode "Hog Heaven."


**A Little Scotch, A Little Talk**

**What happened after "Hog Heaven"?**

**This idea came to me after watching the season 9 episode "Hog Heaven." I thought it was cool to see how it ended, with Catherine sharing a scotch with Captain Brass, and I wondered about the conversation that might have happened between the two. So, I came up with this story.**

**I still don't own CSI. Please review!**

Jim Brass sighed as he pulled his tie from around his neck. He still couldn't believe he saw Rita Nettles again. Not that they had anything special. But he had wondered whatever became of her after their affair. He just hadn't imagined she'd be involved in a murder he and the CSIs were investigating.

He was brought out of his thoughts by a knock at the door. He looked up and was pleasantly surprised to see Catherine Willows standing in the doorway with two glasses and a bottle of scotch.

"I know this is one of your favorite ways to end a case. A little scotch, a little talk."

Brass softly smiled and Catherine came into his office. She set the glasses on his desk and began to pour each of them a glass of scotch. Jim took his and took a sip.

"Thanks, Catherine."

Catherine smiled. "Figured you could use it."

Jim gave a slight chuckle. "You know me too well."

Catherine took a sip and slightly grimaced as the alcohol made its way down her throat. She knew Brass might not want to talk, but she still didn't want him to be alone.

"So," she asked with a sigh, "How did you know Rita."

Jim chuckled as he took another sip. "You don't beat around the bush, do you?"

Catherine simply shook her head and offered her friend a soft smile.

Sighing, Jim said, "It was about a year ago, right after that whole damn thing with Gedda."

Catherine looked down. It had only been a few months since she and the team had lost Warrick because of Lou Gedda. "After Warrick died?"

Jim nodded without looking up from his glass. "I needed to vent, I guess. So I...I went to a bar not too far from here, and there she was." Offerring a sad chuckle, Jim said, "You never hear of a long-term relationship that began in a bar, right?"

Catherine offered a sad smile and shook her head.

"Anyway," Jim continued, "She told me she was married, but that it was in trouble. I should have backed away, but..."

"We all need a little companionship," Catherine said as Jim trailed off.

"I guess you're right," Jim said. "At any rate, we left. She came over to my place. We spent the night together." Jim sighed. "We dated...I guess you can call it that...for a few weeks."

"She told you she was married?" Catherine asked, taking another sip of her scotch.

Jim nodded. "Yeah, I knew she was married. Just not to an undercover cop."

"Did it end amicably?"

Taking another sip of scotch, Jim said, "Yes and no. There was no big blow-up or fight. She just...said she wanted to work on her marriage. I told her I understood." Jim shook his head and stared off across the room at nothing in particular.

"I would give you a lecture about being careful in relationships," Catherine began. "But you don't need to hear that right now." Jim sighed, and Catherine added, "Besides, I am the last person who needs to give advice about getting involved in bad relationships."

Jim chuckled. "Yeah, but you came out of yours with Eddie a lot stronger."

Catherine smiled. "Yeah, I did. You're strong too, Jim."

Jim looked at Catherine, who was staring at him with a look of understanding and comfort. After his first marriage had ended in a disastrous divorce and he, for all extensive purposes lost his daughter Ellie, he never thought of himself as strong in the relationship department.

"You are," Catherine said, sensing he may not have believed her. "You are a good cop, a valued member of my team, and a good friend."

Jim smiled. "Thank you, Catherine."

The two each took another sip of scotch. Setting his now empty glass on the desk, Jim looked at Catherine with a slight smile.

"You know what I just realized?" Catherine shook her head. "You are probably the one woman who has never let me down in some way."

Catherine's eyes widened in surprise. "Really?" Jim nodded. Catherine smiled thoughtfully. "So what does that say about us?" she asked.

Jim thought for a moment. Pouring them both another glass of scotch, he said, "I think it means we shouldn't mess with a good thing."

Smiling warmly at Catherine, Jim slightly raised his glass.

"A toast," he said. "To not screwing things up."

Catherine laughed. "Hear, hear!"

**The End.**


End file.
